


How To Celebrate The Summer

by BlueandBronze



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Flowers, Friendship, Gen, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Gwaine's Hair (Merlin), Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueandBronze/pseuds/BlueandBronze
Summary: It's the summer solstice, and Arthur has decided to go on a hunting trip before the celebrations can begin. Antics ensue, including flower crowns, a river, and a water fight.





	How To Celebrate The Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Amino Summer Challenge #ASC2

**How to Celebrate the Summer**

  


“Found anything yet?” Merlin asked, a little irritably. 

He had taken his jacket off, wrapping it around his waist, but it hadn’t helped against the oppressive heat. Still, the scenery made up for it, at least a little. The trees grew tall, with vibrant green leaves, the pathway was worn, encroached at the sides by huge ferns, and brightly coloured daffodils scattered around. 

Birds were chittering in the trees, their songs echoing in the forest. The sky, where it could be seen through the emerald canopy above, was a bright cerulean blue, with a few small, fluffy, white clouds drifting lazily. The sun was bright, almost directly above their heads, the light dappling the ground through the leaves. 

It was a perfect summer's day, the sort of day where people should lie back and relax, possibly reading a book. Naturally, seeing the bright sunlight, Arthur had declared it to be a perfect day for a hunt in celebration of summer solstice, ignoring Merlin’s protests. 

And so, here they were, in the forest, Arthur at the head riding his large dark brown stallion, Merlin on his own dappled mare beside him. Behind them, he could hear Gwaine cheerily telling some outlandish story, while Percival occasionally pointed out the impossibilities, which were ignored as Gwaine plowed on, interjected by non-committal ‘hmms’ from Lancelot. Leon and Elyan seemed to be trying to focus on the hunt, as was Arthur. 

“Maybe I would have if you weren’t talking so loudly,” Arthur shot back at Merlin, “And that includes you too Gwaine!” He called back behind him. 

“I refuse to be silenced,” Gwaine declared, “Even by you, princess.” 

Arthur sighed. 

“Given that we _haven’t_ yet caught anything,” Gwaine continued, “Perhaps we could have a break from hunting for a bit? Lull the animals into a false sense of security?”

There was a chorus of quiet agreement from the collection of knights. Merlin grinned. Arthur threw his hands into the air, “Fine!”

Merlin quickly halted, and jumped off his horse, quickly followed by the knights, and finally Arthur, who was grumbling a little. 

“Over here!” He heard Elyan calling, sounding delighted. Curious, Merlin quickly made his way over to Elyan, who was standing with Percival, grinning widely. Before them was a small hollow, with a large pool of water, fed by a small bubbling river. The water was crystal clear, small minnows could be seen below the surface, the water swirled contentedly around. 

Elyan began to pull off his armour and jumped in with a large splash. He was soon joined by the rest of the knights, Arthur was grinning exasperatedly, but soon joined as well. Gwaine wasted no time, ducking his head under the water, before flicking his hair back, sending a small spray of water over the others. Percival retaliated, cupping some water in his hands and throwing it over Gwaine, who spluttered. They quickly dissolved into a water fight, which Arthur joined after being hit in the face by a large splash of water. 

Merlin sat on the bank on his jacket, feet dangling in the water, grinning as he watched the knight’s antics. 

There were a few daisies scattered around in patches around him, and so he began plucking them, weaving them together into a daisy chain as he watched Lancelot sneak up behind Gwaine, throwing a cupful of water over him. 

He shook out his hair dramatically, spraying everyone with water again, and while they were distracted, quickly upset Lancelot’s footing, causing him to fall back into the water. Lancelot quickly resurfaced, laughing hard.

"Come on Merlin!” Gwaine called, suddenly noticing that he wasn’t in the water, “Join us!”

“I’m alright where I am, thanks!” Merlin called back.

“Come on, don’t be such a wuss,” Arthur commanded, although it was hard to take him entirely seriously, when he was looking soaked as a drowned rat.

Merlin protested, and soon all the knights were clamouring for him to join. Gwaine jumped out the water, coming to sit beside Merlin.

“Absolutely, fair enough mate,” He grinned, eyes glittering a little.

“Oh no,” Merlin replied, beginning to edge away, “I know that look, I don’t like that look-” His words were cut off by his yell, as Gwaine gave him a large shove, causing him to land in the water with a huge splash, to the other knights’ cheers. 

  
  


~*~

  


Arthur felt more relaxed than he had done in a while. Merlin had finally succumbed and was laughing with the others. After a while, they got out the river, and sat around, trying to dry off in the sun as much as possible before putting their armour back on. Merlin was sitting against a tree, eyes closed, Lancelot beside him, Elyan was lying on his back, stretched out in the sunlight. Percival was sitting on the ground, using a log as a backrest, hands laced behind his head, Leon sitting on a stump, while Gwaine was sitting on the same bank Merlin had been forced to vacate. He jumped up suddenly, and began to approach solemnly, holding something in his hands. 

“I believe it is time,” Gwaine intoned, and the other knights and Merlin looked over, grinning widely. Gwaine raised his hands in the air, and Arthur finally saw what he was holding reverently. It was a daisy chain, made into a small flower crown.

“Oh no,” Arthur groaned, and Gwaine continued, undeterred.

“I pronounce you, the true princess of Camelot,” Gwaine continued in the same solemn voice, Arthur scrambled to his feet, away from him.

“Absolutely not!” He declared, attempting to remain dignified in the face of flower crowns, as the clearing filled with laughter. “I think we’d best be heading back now,” He called out to the assembled group, who were still grinning.

They got to their feet reluctantly, some stretching out, before collecting their horses, and setting off back to Camelot. Perhaps not the most successful hunting trip, Arthur considered, but seeing his knights of the round table looking so cheerful, even if a few were still dripping slightly, he found he didn’t regret it. 

The air was cooling a little, the sun had shifted in the sky, making the shadows stretch out against the grass, as the towers of Camelot came into view. Arthur grinned as he caught sight of Merlin, who was riding along behind. It seemed he had been caught by Gwaine, as he was wearing the daisy chain around his head, which he seemed not to have noticed. They reached the courtyard, where people were milling around, putting the final touches to the three large midsummer bonfires, and last-minute decorations for the summer solstice. They dismounted in the courtyard, and split off, heading into the castle to dry off and change for the evening’s celebrations. 

  
  
  
  


The sun had just set when they re-joined in the courtyard again. Stars were beginning to wink into existence, constellations beginning to form across the sky. The moon shone brightly, filling the courtyard with a pearly light. 

The courtyard was full of people, gathered around the bonfires, but they were all stilled, waiting. Arthur stood, with his knights of the round table fanned out beside him, Merlin standing a little way off beside Gwen and Gaius.

There was a hush, as the people slowly began to stop talking amongst themselves, filling the courtyard with an expectant silence. Three people stepped forward, holding torches, and lit the fires in unison. The flames crackled, and then slowly the wood caught. People began to cheer, the firelight flickering across the courtyard. Arthur watched the sparks rising into the sky, and grinned. This was a good start to the summer. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the tradition of the Midsummer Bonfire, held around the time of the summer equinox. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
